


My Heart Awaits to the Sound of Sirens

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, nightbird!blaine, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Kurt hates the danger that Blaine puts himself in. However, he can’t deny how important his work is. Features Nightbird!BlaineWritten for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Impact





	

Kurt looked out the window and sighed. It was never quiet in New York City. There was always something going on somewhere. Kurt didn’t mind, unless the sound that kept him from sleep was a siren.

Kurt could never sleep when a siren went off in the city. A lot of his nights were spent waiting for the eleven o’clock news. It’s become a habit. When there wasn’t a warm body by his side, he waited to see what disturbances kept New York awake.

More often than not, the news featured stories about the multiple superheroes that protected the city. The group called themselves “The Warblers”, which Kurt found fitting since they were a group of men with bird names.

New York is big, so each Warbler protects a certain area of the city. Falcon protects the West Side, up near where Rachel lives. Kurt will never forget the daze she was in after the tall man saved her from falling off of a bridge. Canary protects the Southern Side, where Brittany and Santana live. To this day, Brittany still talks about how Canary beat up a man who wanted to take her home (though it makes Santana cringes every time). Nightbird protects Kurt’s area. Kurt always hears whispers about the silent super with the sharp tongue and deadly glare. He doesn’t pretend not to be interested in the talk. Kurt’s never been rescued by a superhero, which is totally fine with him. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have immense respect for the men who go out nightly to keep the streets of New York safe.

He’s met most of these men. He knows they deserve every ounce of respect the public gives them.

Kurt sometimes volunteers at the orphanage downtown. All the little kids want to be superheroes when they grow up. There are some older kids that don’t, because they remember the horrors of their home. Superheroes don’t just rescue adults from dangerous events. If anything, they focus most of their attention on the children.

John Lieson is twelve years old. He was brought to the orphanage by Heron, who found him unconscious and beaten. Every Christmas John writes Heron a letter to say thank you for what he does. Kurt gives the letter to Wes at New Years. It never fails to bring tears to his eyes.

Kathy Richmond is ten years old. She met Sparrow after he stopped their car from going off the highway. Her father was drunk, and she admitted she didn’t remember what he was like sober. Sparrow still comes to see her at night. He’s really the only person Kathy trusts. Nick and Jeff are in the pre-stages of adopting her. If Nick doesn’t tell her his secret, Kurt doesn’t know if she’ll leave.

Kyan is barely four years old. His first word was night. He was rescued by Nightbird when he was an infant. Blaine said that Kyan was left on the side of the road with nothing but a blanket and a bottle.

Blaine still has nightmares about that night. He wakes up screaming, and Kurt knows he can’t do anything about it. Blaine has episodes he needs to go through alone, and though Kurt gives him space he won’t leave the room. When Blaine calms down, Kurt holds him and lets him cry. It breaks Kurt’s heart when Blaine gets like this, but he’ll be damned if he makes Blaine go through it alone.

Kurt once asked Blaine why he goes out if it causes him so much pain. Blaine responded that he'd take a hundred hits if it meant a child was saved from a bad home. 

There’s a box in their closet labelled “Ohio”. If you looked in it, you’d see Blaine’s old Dalton blazer, pictures of Kurt and Blaine in high school, and things from miscellaneous dates through the years. Push those items aside and you see letters, newspaper clippings, and pictures.

“ _Nightbird, Heron and Falcon Bust Trafficking Ring”_

_“Nightbird and Blond Chameleon Save Governor from Assassination Attempt”_

_“American Superheroes Honoured at American Museum of Natural History”_

_“100 Reasons Why New York City Needs Supers: Victims Speak Out”_

_“’Thank You Nightbird’ Graffiti Found East of Central Park”_

_“Dear Nightbird, thank you for saving my mom…”_

_“My sister…”_

_“I don’t know where I would be without you…”_

_“You saved my life; I will never be able to repay you”_

_“Though you’ve heard these words more times than you can count: THANK. YOU.”_

Kurt moved away from the window and turned on the TV. The anchor introduced herself as Quinn Fabray before launching into the headlines. “For weeks now we’ve been following the story of a mass murderer. Tonight, we can finally say this man is behind bars. Superhero natives Nightbird, Falcon and Heron have arrested 23 year old Noah Puckerman outside of…”

The knock on the window used to startle Kurt. Now, he lets out a sigh of relief and goes to open it. Nightbird practically falls into the room, his cape torn and covered in blood. Kurt hopes it’s not his own, since Dr. Chang won’t be back for another couple of days. There are some things Kurt can’t handle: one being the sight of Blaine stitching his own wounds.

“We got him.” Blaine groans.

Kurt sighs, sitting so he can put Blaine’s head into his lap. He gently peels off his mask before stroking his cheek. “What happened?”

“David found him trying to pick a girl up at a club. When she refused to go home with him, he saw the knife. Wes was the closest to the area, but he called me in for back up. The guy had a gun too. But no one was shot!” Blaine reassures when he sees Kurt wince. “I just flew a little too close to the knife. The blood isn’t mine; David just punched the guy a little too hard. I think he forgets his super strength sometimes.” Blaine tries to joke. Kurt doesn’t laugh.

Kurt runs a hand through his fiancé’s hair. “You’re not hurt?”

Blaine hums, smiling softly, “No, I was careful. I’ve got to look my best for our wedding.”

“Good. Give me your cape and go to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Blaine nods and kisses Kurt’s hand.

When Kurt finally gets to the bedroom, Blaine is snoring softly. Kurt sits down next to him and takes in his lovely fiancé’s relaxed expression.

“Oh honey,” he says as he strokes Blaine’s cheek, “if only you knew the impact you’ve had on everyone’s life.” Kurt whispers before he lays down on Blaine’s chest. He starts to fall asleep after Blaine wraps his arms around him.

Outside, a siren goes off. It doesn’t bother Kurt when he knows Blaine is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is out of order because I missed the first eight days of the advent. Hopefully I'll be able to put them into order after I've posted all of them. Kudos if you know what the title is a play off of ;)


End file.
